Memories of a Captain
by Rumsdale
Summary: (set between after fishman island and before punk hazard) the straw hats find a treasure on an island with no name. something happens to luffy, to make a person who is supposed to be dead appears in spirit form. a childhood friend and role model appear, to watch the start of the adventures of monkey d luffy from the beginning...the VERY BEGINNING. please enjoy...first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Memories **

**An: this is my first fan-fic. Please be nice and review and tell me ideas on how to write it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night when they docked at the island. They didn't want to cause trouble so they went to rent a motel, what they didn't expect was for them to be watched. The captain looked up and thought he saw someone duck under the roof. Thinking it was just his imagination the straw hat pirates made their way to the pirates motel. Once they got there they ordered as much food as they wanted since they just found a huge amount of treasure from this mysterious island that has no name. After everyone went to sleep Monkey D. Luffy woke up to the sound of laughing, since it was the middle of the night Luffy went down to check what was causing the entire ruckus. Never in his mind did he expect to see his late brother Portgas D. Ace.

The crew woke up to a startled scream from down stairs. They rushed and they saw what they never thought to see from their fearless captain. Luffy was on the floor with a terrified look on his face repeating the words 'you can't be here, I saw you die, I held you while your life was drifting away'. The crew looked to where Luffy was looking and saw nothing. Zoro being the most protective of his captain went up to Luffy and said ''Luffy, there is no one there. Let us all just go back to bed. Ok?''. Unfortunately Zoro didn't reach Luffy. It looked like he couldn't hear them even though the rest of the crew kept saying that no one is there and that they should just go back to bed.

Luffy just kept looking at Ace like he's seen a ghost (which he technically was seeing). He could see his crew trying to talk to him but no sound came from their mouths when they opened and closed them. Slowly they started fading away while Luffy was just going into darkness.

The straw hats were terrified since all of a sudden luffy just fell limp on the floor without moving or showing any sign of life except from the slow movement from his chest which was rising and falling showing them that he was still alive and breathing. Once out of the shocked state, Chopper ran to his captain and started ordering the crew around telling to move Luffy back to the ship.

When they got on the Thousand Sunny, they brought Luffy to the infirmary while Chopper shooed them out of the room so he could check and run some tests on his now limp captain. After running some tests Chopper went to the deck to be confronted by the crew asking what is wrong with their captain. Chopper eventually signalled to go into the kitchen so they could have some snacks while they were talking. Once in the kitchen Chopper started talking ''It seems like his mind has gone into a state of shock from whatever he saw. I don't know what it is Luffy actually saw, but whatever it is, it made his mind go into a mental breakdown causing him to go into a temporally coma. I can estimate when he will wake up, but it might change depending on his condition.'' The crew was shocked; they weren't expecting Luffy to go into a coma. Nami was the first to break the shocked state ''But when is he going to wake up?''

''I estimate about a week to two weeks.'' ''TWO WEEKS?!''

Just then the Sanji and Zoro felt a presence on the ship. They looked at each other to confirm what they felt through observation haki. Robin being the knowledgeable person that she is quieted down her other nakama. Once all was quiet the straw hat pirates could hear the footsteps of someone obviously trying to be quiet but is currently failing. All of a sudden a cloaked figure stepped THROUGH the wall, freaking out the weakling trio plus brook. The monster trio (minus Luffy), along with Franky and Robin took battle stances to protect their nakama and captain. The cloaked figure seeing the panic and battle stances quickly put his up and waving them around trying to tell the straw hat pirates that he comes in peace.

Once everyone had calmed down, Zoro as first mate decided to ask the stranger what and how he got on the ship. The cloaked figure then, instead of answering, lifted his hood to reveal none other than Portgas D. Ace. Once again the weakling trio plus brook started yelling ''GHOST! GHOST! HELP WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY A GHOST!''. After they had all calmed down, Zoro (as first mate) asked ''how is it possible that you are here even though you died at the War of the Best 2 years ago?''. Ace then answered ''I'm not entirely sure, but one I died I became a ghost. I don't know how you can see me or how I became materialised so that I can actually touch objects but all I do know is that it just happened today''. Robin, who was being quiet throughout the whole exchange finally spoke '' I think I know what happened''. All eyes on the ship turned to Robin. '' Remember that treasure that we found at the last island, the one with no name''. At that everyone minus Ace and Luffy nodded. '' Well I think there was a curse on it since all of this started happening **after** we got the treasure and left the island''. At that the weakling trio plus Brook started freaking out and running around the ship like chickens who have just been beheaded, everyone else just nodded thoughtfully since it did make sense.

All of a sudden a white beam surrounded the Thousand Sunny, and then they disappeared. The only thing they could remember was the terrified looks of the weakling trio plus Brook before going into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: thank you for all the follows and favourites. If you can please give me ideas via reviews since I don't think I'm doing a good job. Without further ado please enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE (even though I wish I did), it BELONGS TO ODA. **

Nami was the first to wake up. She was petrified since she couldn't see anything except for the outline of 9 sleeping bodies. One by one they started waking up. Once all of them were awake, they soon found out that they had an extra person with them. The extra had unnaturally bright red hair, three diagonal scars on his left eye, and an arm missing. The stranger soon introduced himself as Red-Haired Shanks, captain of the Red-Haired pirates and one of the four yonko. The weakling trio plus Brook were all freaking out that a yonko was here of all places with them. Zoro soon reminded them that Luffy had said that he got his straw hat from Shanks. Shanks ten started asking questions like ''How's the little anchor?'', ''I didn't know you were Luffy's crew'', '' Where is the little guy?''. That was when they had finally noticed that Luffy wasn't there with them, so of course the weakling trio started panicking saying something about a curse and something that sounded similar to gibberish. All of a sudden the darkness suddenly went very light. Once the light appeared they all heard a voice telling them ''I am the guardian of the treasure of the island with no name. Since you have stolen that treasure, it is my duty to put the captain of the ship into a short coma while the people that he holds most dear will see his memories if he has any feelings of guilt or regret''.

Next thing they knew they were in a village with a lot of windmills. Immediately Shanks and Ace told the rest of the crew that this was Foosha village, the village that Luffy grew up in. They then saw a small boy, around the age of five with black hair and black eyes, walking past them with a big smile on his face. Nami immediately started cooing saying things like ''He's so cute! Why couldn't he stay like that?'', while that was happening Sanji was on the floor with a black cloud over his head saying ''what do kids have that I don't to make Nami-Swaan coo?''. For Shanks and Ace it just brought back memories and they smiled just thinking about how much Luffy has grown up. Though, everything stopped when they heard voices of the other kids from the village. ''Hey that's the kid who's grandpa is that crazy old marine''. ''I've heard that he throughs small kids into the forest''. ''He must be a monster. I heard my parents say that his father is a criminal, and that his mother left because of the family of monsters''. ''I even heard that he can break bones without even trying''. ''What a FREAK. He is such a MONSTER''. The straw hats, plus Ace and Shanks all frowned when they heard this. Since Luffy hadn't even eaten his devil fruit yet, the kids were already calling him names and keeping away from him. What happened next surprised both the kids and the people watching. Luffy walked up to the kids and said ''Hey, I am Luffy, wanna hang out?'' the kids replied ''Go away FREAK!'' ''Help the MONSTER is coming after us''. The kids then ran away screaming their heads off while calling Luffy bad names.

Brook was the first to break the silence ''I never thought that kids could be so mean, especially to younger ones''. Everyone looked at Luffy with sympathy as he tried to not cry in front of the adults that were giving him dirty and some of them hateful looks. Robin was reminded of her own childhood memories; everyone would always keep away from her. The next thing the Straw hats knew they had changed to a different memory.

Garp was carrying Luffy on his shoulders, while heading to the forest. Ace was gulping, knowing what his grandpa will do. As soon as he got to the forest Garp put Luffy down, and said ''alright, you cannot come out of the forest until 3 days and nights are up''. After he said that he literally threw Luffy in the forest. The straw hats plus shanks where gaping with their mouths touching the floor at what Garp just did to his grandson. Ace was the only one who wasn't surprised; instead he was feeling sorry for Luffy because he didn't start his 'training' (if you could even call it that) until he was 10. The memory suddenly changed, and the group where at the place where Garp threw Luffy into the forest, except we see Luffy coming out of the forest with all of his clothes torn and looking like he ran into a pack of wolves (which he did). Luffy then walked over to Garp, who was sleeping against a tree, to wake him up when all of a sudden Garp punched him in his sleep and sent Luffy flying into a tree. Garp suddenly woke up and started yelling at Luffy about how marines don't sleep, the straw hats plus the two extras just sweat dropped since Garp was asleep just moments ago **and** was the one who did that to Luffy.

After that the scene changed again except they were at the docks and a pirate ship was coming into view. Shanks' recognising the flag as his suddenly was happy that it was his time to 'shine' in front of the youngsters. They then see a very happy Luffy waiting at the docks. It has apparently been half a year, since Shanks and his crew already know Luffy. Once the pirates dock at the harbour Luffy starts to bounce up and down demanding that they share their adventures with him. ''awwwww, he is so cute when he is bouncy like that'' Nami cooed, with Robin nodding in agreement, while Sanji was off to the side with a cloud over his head asking ''Why, what do little kids have that I don't to make NAMI ~ SWAAAN and ROBIN ~ CHWAAN act like that?''. Zoro was just looking at his rival with amusement for the show that Sanji is putting on. The other straw hats plus the two 'guest' were just watching wondering what was so significant about this memory, when the memory suddenly changed again.

This time they were on the ship of the Red-Haired pirates. Shanks remembering what was going to happen face-palmed while getting confused looks from the rest of the crew and Ace. The silent answer was immediately answered when they heard little Luffy shout ''IM GONNA PROVE TO YOU THAT IM STRONG. IM SICK OF YOU GUYS MAKING FUN OF ME!''. They then heard a younger Shanks call out ''hey guys Luffy is going to be doing something funny again'', at that the whole crew in the memory were shouting similar words and laughing. Nami being the responsible one that she is, turned to the current Shanks and said ''what are you thinking encouraging a little Luffy to do something funny while holding a knife? He could be doing something dangerous.''. No sooner had she said those words, Luffy just plunged the knife under his left eye, while screaming it hurts with the pirates in the memory panicking and trying to get him down from the top of the ship. The straw hats all sweat dropped at their young captain's antiques while all thinking the same thing 'should have figured he did that himself'. Ace was thinking of all the ways to punish Luffy to make sure he never does anything like that again, and then he remembered that he was a ghost and couldn't touch Luffy.

The memory changed and they were in a bar with the pirates shouting 'TO LUFFY'S CRAZINESS AND TO OUR GREATNESS', at that they were partying just like the straw hats do. They then spotted Luffy on a stool with the scar while trying to not cry saying ''it didn't hurt at all'. Shanks then shouted ''BAKA, don't do anything like that again'', Luffy being the dumb kid he is went all happy again and asked Shanks

''since I proved that I can handle pain. Can you take me out to sea with you?''

''how can I take you out to sea if you don't even know how to swim, anchor?''

''I'll just make sure to stay on board and not fall over''

Zoro sweat dropped when he thought about all the times he had to go into the ocean to save his idiotic captain who kept on falling into the ocean. He sometimes wondered if Luffy just did it on purpose for the fun of it.

''no way, your too young, maybe in a couple of years I'll consider taking you out to sea''.

''dammit it shanks, I'm not a little kid anymore!''. Present Shanks then snickered remembering what he was going to do, while get looks that clearly said 'are you ok or are you just crazy' from the crew and Ace.

''here have some juice.'' Shanks in the memory then handed little Luffy a cup of juice. Little Luffy then thanked him and drank it in one go. Memory shanks then banged the table and laughed his head off while saying ''what kind of pirate drinks juice?!''. Little Luffy getting all embarrassed was about to shout at shanks when all of a sudden the door to the bar flew opened and in walked the most self-centred people you will ever meet.

**That's it for today. I would like to thank you all again for the follows and favourites, but please try and review since I think I am not doing a god job. Even though this story is my first I am thinking of posting another one called 'Abandoned'. I give you a preview (if you review) and please tell me if you like it or not so I can think if I should post it now or wait till this story has at least 5 chapters.**

**Thank you all again and peace out. **


End file.
